User talk:CaptainCain
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the George Taylor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kastera1000 (talk) 11:37, June 5, 2014 (UTC) George Taylor I noticed on the forum that you wanted to keep George's timeline in order, and I have a suggestion to help. If you figured out his timeline yourself, disregard this message. Anyway, it says he was born in 2265, ran away to join the NCR at 15 (which would be 2280), but then accompanied a mining detail in 2275 (five years prior to joining the military) and fought in the First Battle of Hoover Dam in 2277 (when he would be 12 years old); I would recommend having him been born in the mid to late 2250s to have this kind of timeline work out. --Kastera (talk) 17:00, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Oh *cough* yeah, I'll aaaa lok into that. CaptainCain (talk) 17:13, June 19, 2014 (UTC) RPs Hey Cain, got your message! So the nation state RP; I might just be derping and didn't pay attention to the nation state idea, so what would that entail? Also, what about that Mothership Zeta-style RP we talked about, too? Cause I'm all for saving Mrs. Taylor and all. Anyway, these ideas are pretty cool and I'd gladly RP them, but we should wait until one of the other RPs we're in are out of the way so we're not overwhelmed in the future by posting commitments :P Btw, I still hate this messaging system. It's much easier to talk if we had user message boards in the same format as the RP boards. The Philippine Highlander 20:37, July 9, 2014 (UTC) (^ You can see why, right? :P ^) Hey, got your message on the Nation State RP. Given Patriot's is dead and pretty much done, I'd say I'm up for a new RP on here. As for Nation State... Eh, I'm iffy about it. I'm not well versed in Civ or any global strategy game like that. I like controlling individuals. Not that it's a bad idea, I like it, but it's just personal preference. The Mothership Zeta RP idea we had though... The thing with George's wife, and aliens and all that awesome whatnot, I'm totally game for it. The Philippine Highlander 21:02, September 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm all for the alien RP, I'll try with the Nation State RP but seeing the lack of response I'm gonna guess its gonna tank. Lets go for the aliens RP. CaptainCain (talk) 00:10, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Location infobox We do have a location infobox (here) but it's dreadful. With my amateur and mediocre knowledge of infoboxes, I'll see what I can do to improve it. --Kastera (talk) 21:44, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :How urgently do want this template improved? I'd quite like to study the inner workings of the functional templates he's made, so I can do it in the future without him. If/when I'm ready to throw in the towel, we can talk to your friend. How about that? --Kastera (talk) 17:17, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :sure, I'll speak with him. CaptainCain (talk) 21:31, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I saw the recent changes and his contributions. Sorry that I wasn't much help with this; I've been dealing with some personal issues, so I haven't been experimenting with template parameters and whatnot like I thought I would. You can let Homos know that he make templates here whenever he wants, just have him match the current template colors (dark blue and white, not orange and black) in future template, should he do any more. --Kastera (talk) 21:35, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Sounds good. CaptainCain (talk) 22:00, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :: "Watch your spelling." This will probably be a common misunderstanding. In any case, Sigvart was sent on a scouting mission to France via a salvaged and repared Pre-War Carrier VTOL. When he checked those documents, he noticed mentions of "Projet Apocalypse." "Projet" in French means "Project." It ain't like I'd be ignorant about languages, eh? :P Good day to you! - SigvartTheDemon What is the Undefeated? Want to discus this Undefeated group on the chat? Vice President Spocklan116 17:39, July 27, 2014 (UTC) All they really are is a group of Enclave troops who have settled in the caves and vast crevaces of the Grand Canyon and use the area as a base for attacks against the NCR, Legion and BoS CaptainCain (talk) 20:28, July 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm guessing they are Enclave remnants. Vice President Spocklan116 02:27, July 28, 2014 (UTC) You have guessed correctly :) CaptainCain (talk) 02:30, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Mothership Zeta RP I've been read the conversation between you and Steve and I think the mothership zeta rp sounds great but depending on when in time this is taking place it may have to be an entirely new ship like mothership sigma or something like that. Good point Spock. CaptainCain (talk) 11:40, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Featured articles I attempted to get in contact with the other admins about a week ago (go to Eden's, Spcok's, or Chris' talk pages to see the manner the pages were chosen), but only Eden responded and he did so in a manner that made it seem like he misunderstood the way I wanted to vote. Since no one responded with their choices, I took it upon myself to pick the featured articles solo. I was thinking I would only ask admins, but if you (or other prominent RPers) want to have a voice in choosing featured articles, I can create blog posts where everyone else can vote. In fact, that sounds much easier; I'll only have to create a blog post, update the community messages and and ask for people to comment and vote. Cheers! --Kastera (talk) 20:51, January 1, 2015 (UTC) I gotcha Kas, the blog post sounds like a good idea its just the matter of trying to get the word out to people to actually vote. In that respect I can help, as I'm trying to become a more active member on this wiki. CaptainCain (talk) 20:53, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :Just link the page to me when you write it up and I will be happy to read and go over it! As for joining Tranquility Lane, is there anything else that site offers opposed to this site? I'm not really compelled to transfer my pages/separate my content between these wikis if I don't get anything out of it. --Kastera (talk) 01:06, January 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I mean, from what I've seen, the wiki is cool, but I'm not motivated to copy/paste my characters over to TL. I'm more into writing characters than straight up fanon and after looking at some characters at TL, I'm a bit intimidated to be frank. My articles are comparatively short mostly because I want to develop them through roleplaying instead of simply writing about them. If I do transfer any characters over, it's going to be a slow process. --Kastera (talk) 07:15, January 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Mothership RP Sure I would be interested in the rp and I'll have a look over at the fanon wiki Spocklan116 02:17, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Okay man. Let me know if you have questions about Fallout Fanon. CaptainCain (talk) 02:21, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Another thing I Looked at your conversation with Kas just curous when you said that some of the Enclave articals "go WAY beyond the canon" not sure if you mean my articals of Edens I try to stay to the canon and not go crazy and be near the top of the chain of command, If you can I would like you opinion since you come from a more less "crazy" fanon wiki Spocklan116 03:41, January 2, 2015 (UTC) I'm wasnt mad or anything just wanted to know Sandbox Sorry if I've confused you, but I moved your sandbox to User:CaptainCain/Sandbox I, rather than have it in the mainspace. --Kastera (talk) 03:39, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Fine by me. CaptainCain (talk) 03:40, January 3, 2015 (UTC) The thing I'd be good at... Hey Cain! Sorry, I've been busy with stuff, other Fanons, school, life, all that jazz! Frankly, and unfortunately, my passion for the post-apocalyptic has shifted to the low burn (getting a few IRL projects should fix that). I'm working on other stuff on other Fanons as I said. I think if I feel like it and get around to it, I'll put up more content. But for now, I must announce an indefinite leave with the exception of the occasional RP post. Wishing you well! Steve the Sorcerer 00:20, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks steve you too. CaptainCain (talk) 00:31, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Congrats! Your article George Taylor has been featured on the front page! --Kastera (talk) 16:03, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Sweet! CaptainCain (talk) 19:44, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Canon For the record, there is no canon being violated in either my or Spock's articles and/or fanon. I'm very familiar with both this series, it's lore, and the Enclave faction's. Absolutely zero has been broken or invalidated. My particular fanon elaborates on it, and that's a fact. It does not contradict anything. I'd appreciate it if you'd stop slinging this mud around, because this is not TL, and we are not subject to or to be dictated to or by it's subjective (and rather elitist, to be quite honest with you) standards and policies. I trust we understand each other. 22:01, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :Frankly, I don't care why you limit creative freedom(s) on your wiki. That's not the point, and not why I messaged you. I messaged you for what you'd said to Kastera, that 'certain articles' on here went against official canon. It's not like it's hard to see what articles you're referring to when you began the claim with the term 'super-Enclave bullshit', and subsequently, not hard to see why I take offense when I'm EVIDENTLY being slandered. :The reality is, neither I or Spock's fanon conflicts with OFFICIAL Fallout canon, and I can't speak for him, but I definitely do not appreciate my fanon being likened to as unrealistic, overpowered, or 'bullshit'. This isn't a disagreement at all, this is a matter of right and wrong. I don't go around behind your back slandering or critiquing your content (and I easily could) because I'm not arrogant or elitist like you are coming across as. :Basically, next time you have beef with my content or writing style? Tell me about it, not Kastera. That's the reason I messaged you. 22:56, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Erik screenshot As much as I would be willing to help, I 1) don't have the time in my budget to do a lot of roleplay stuff (I was only able to last month because of Christmas break) and 2) don't have any of the FNV add-ons for PC so getting a shot with Desert Ranger gear could be more effort than it's worth for me. I can only use what is available in the base game, and a couple mods that my brother downloaded. If you're willing to wait, I can take a screenshot of NCR Veteran Ranger during spring break (mid March-ish) and do some color correction in GIMP to make it look like Desert Ranger armor. --Kastera (talk) 19:16, February 8, 2015 (UTC) A Patriot's Act - Act II So I had an idea for reviving our A Patriot's Quest roleplay. It's rather simple really, but I have a very strong feeling it would change the entire outcome to be far more productive and compelling. Remember when CRONOS freaked out about his alliance with the Legion being compromised, and he sent the Onyx's to get Henderson? Well, I overreacted a little bit in that, I feel. The tone of the entire thing really seemed to not bode well for me at all though, and that's why. What if CRONOS just sent the Onyx's to ask Henderson to come speak with him and Centurion Pilate, work their disagreements out diplomatically? Pilate is unlike any member of the Legion you've encountered before, I can assure you, and I never really got to flesh him out like I wanted. CRONOS saved his life from from the act of decimatio though, long story short, and he's sort of indebted to him as a result. Anyway, let me know what you think, as I still think that RP has a lot of untapped potential that got utterly corrupted by all of the gungho crap. 02:29, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Great Khans Background Yes, I'd like the backstory of both the old and the new. I don't have time putting all the info there myself, so that's why I'd like to employ other people's help. Best of regards, SigvartTheDemon (talk) 07:04, March 23, 2015 (UTC)SigvartTheDemon RE: Broken River Howdy Cain. Go ahead and build up the town to your liking. But you should know that Outer Heaven will be sceptical about NCR presence. For RP purposes, I suggest the NCR threads carefully (unless of course the rangers are there on their own free will.) For all we know, this could turn into a profitable relationship, especially as both Outer Heaven and the NCR pretty much wants to remove the Great Khans from the map. SigvartTheDemon (talk) 22:40, March 24, 2015 (UTC)SigvartTheDemon In that case, everything will go all fine and dandy between the rangers and Outer Heaven! Go ahead, I'd like to see what you make of it. Wyoming is boring without the influence of other authors. SigvartTheDemon (talk) 23:24, March 24, 2015 (UTC)SigvartTheDemon RE:RE:...RE: Mothership Zeta RP Heck, yeah, I'm in! ImtheSteve (talk) 10:46, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Excellent! I'll start getting the RP together. CaptainCain (talk) 14:35, May 19, 2015 (UTC) RE∞:Mothership Zeta RP Sounds good. Can't wait! ImtheSteve (talk) 14:43, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :Indeed Cain; it seems we will have a Toshiro Kago-esque character aboard the Mothership once again. Count me in! --Kastera (talk) 16:09, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I'm down but going to be gone for a few hours though Spocklan116 16:14, May 19, 2015 (UTC) RERERERERE--Oh forget it... Here we go! New RP Hey Cain. I was thinking of running an RP sometime after the Mothership Nu RP wraps up and Erik Kruger might be a potential character of interest to have join. It would set around 2287 and would involve Texas and a tribal friend of his making their way back to his hometown of Trapper Flats, near what used to be Moab, Utah. If Broken River were in southwest Wyoming, it would only be a 200 mile journey to Trapper Flats and Calhoun could be heading through Broken River on his way there. I don't know how tied down to Broken River Kruger would be in 2287, but I think Calhoun and Kruger would get along swimmingly, or could even be old friends from Texas' travels. What do you think? --Kastera (talk) 19:57, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah sure, I don't see why not. CaptainCain (talk) 20:25, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Tranquility Lane Thank you for the link, But I'll pass. It seemed closer to a refined image of the local community. Psychopaths being described as "hot-headed, but sometimes calm" even though that would fit sociopaths, but I'm not sure anyone knows the difference anymore. "Psychopaths can't tell right from wrong, but sociopaths can; they simply don't care." Some survivalist beating a military-trained bounty hunter with a guitar. May have had a story, but didn't bother reading. None of the characters seemed particularily interesting. So past about eight hours studying it, thought it was only an eloquent twist of the local characters with none of the raw charm. Only my two bottle caps, of course; only way I'm role-playing here or there is if I'm in charge. Working on that. Apologetically, \m/¢yn!k4l\m/£@r7h\m/ ([[User talk:CynicalEarth| Mortis non discernit. ]]) He's referring to http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Sigvart_Knoxon MongoosePirate (talk) 22:34, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Ah that would explain the comment on the T-800. CaptainCain (talk) 22:36, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Final warning "I'd say Jayce is on par with most other characters on this wiki. I really don't see what your getting so uptight about, can't we all just be friends?" I'd say you're going to get a permanent ban from this RP wiki if you keep this disrespectful crap up. This is nothing but a passive aggressive jab at me and many others who post fanon here, more so your own subjective perception of it laughably converted into a 'character'. I've got news for you Cain, nobody from Tranquility Lane has or will ever have any influence, or leadership position on this RP wiki. I'm gonna let you in on a little secret: that's the entire reason it was made to begin with. So your elitist cool kids club doesn't have any bearing on the roleplaying and the content. I honestly don't even see why you waste your time here at all whatsoever, other than to act like you're the only one on god's green earth that knows how to make fanon, and make sure everyone here knows it on a daily basis. If you don't like what you find here, don't involve yourself in it. Period. Last time I'm gonna say anything about it, because the next time you pull something like this again I'll be permanently banning you because I see past every single one of your little passive aggressive shenanigans. 01:15, August 11, 2015 (UTC) For one you should know I was trolling, that comment was meant to get a rise out of people. Secondly, the whole issue with the rules being changed was brought up by Spock which I agreed to entertain and help seeing as my character was the cause for the issue. But fine, I guess my opinion isn't welcome here and I'm not welcome. I'll leave and let you and your wiki be. CaptainCain (talk) 01:20, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :So let me get this straight, you're using the very same article you admit to be trolling with as your bridge to suggest rules for here with? I already knew that. And good, you've apparently got all you need and then some on TL anyway according to you and every other mouthpiece they still possess. 01:26, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm assuming by 'mouthpieces' your referring to your users. I'd just like to make a few final remarks, for one; I don't view myself as the end all be all of creativity and I don't make the mistake of acting like it, beyond what you percieve as such. Yes I may be frank, sarcastic, and inflammatory at times but I've respected my fellow authors to the best of my abilities. However I'm not the only one who has made critiques of the content here, check out what the other guy said on Jayce's talk page. Trolling wasn't the right word for what Jayce was meant to be, he was a joke I thought was harmless and I was simply taking on the role of the immature author who can't take a critique. I wasn't attempting to skewer any of the users on here. Thanks for the opportunity, and good luck. CaptainCain (talk) 02:35, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Page deletion It seems a bit rash to me, but if you want them gone, sure. If you change your mind, I can always undelete them. --Kastera (talk) 01:44, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks I'll keep that in mind, but I don't really get along with some of the administration here. Thus I have no intention of returning, beyond responding to messages on my talk page. CaptainCain (talk) 02:17, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :And that's honestly your own fault, us not getting along. If everything didn't have to be the way you're used too on TL, or just generally suit your own subjective standards... we'd get along just fine. I'm sure you'll make out just fine on your own wiki... assuming you can keep our wiki and our names out of your discussion(s) for five seconds. 02:33, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::1) Eden, cool it, it's done and 2) unless you (Cain) object, I'm going to take over the role of George and Alice for Mothership Nu. --Kastera (talk) 02:56, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Thats fine Kas. CaptainCain (talk) 11:38, August 11, 2015 (UTC)